Angel's Tears
by agent fruity pebble
Summary: (REWRITE OF ARROW OF JUDGEMENT) Never jump to conclusions. It will cause you to regret your actions.


**_/ hello! as a warning, this chapter will contain character death. if you're sensitive to this, please do not read. enjoy! They will be humanized in this fanfic as well._**

Holley woke up to Finn's sleeping face buried into her chest. Holley nearly laughed at the position the both of them were in.

Finn's blue-grey hair covered his eyes as he snored softly and nuzzled Holley's soft breasts.

Holley had her arms wrapped around him and her face in the older male's soft hair.

Watching the sleeping Finn for a few moments in amusement, the field agent slowly began to stir and soon awaken.

"Good morning, love..~" Holley cooed, pressing little kisses all over Finn's face.

Finn smiled sleepily and leaned in for a deep kiss. They both pulled away after a few moments for air, their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Forest green meeting silver and silver meeting forest green.

"Good morning, my dear." A lazy smile reached Finn's lips as he stole one last kiss off of Holley.

Holley smiled sleepily and kissed Finn's cheeks lovingly before trying to escape Agent McMissile's iron grip.

"Finn darling? Am I permitted to get up?" Holley playfully asked, shooting him a goofy smile.

Finn playfully frowned and released Holley.

"But Miss. Shiftwell, it is quite early and not to mention our day off."

Holley snorted and began to get dressed,

"Yes but I have things to attend to. It shouldn't take a while at all,"

Finn playfully pouted but then a sly grin appeared on his lips when he thought of something.

"I may want a kiss on your end, Mrs. Shiftwell~ then I may consider it."

Holley rolled his eyes and kissed his lips shortly but still passionately.

~O~

"Hey Finn?"

Finn looked towards Holley, tearing his gaze away from the beautiful stars that covered the deep purple night sky.

"Yes my love?"

Holley snuggled under his arm and smile softly up at her fiancé.

"Do you promise that you'll always love me? No matter what?"

Finn was taken aback by the question and cocked an eyebrow up. But nevertheless, he grinned in satisfaction.

"As long as you promise to love me no matter what, Miss. Shiftwell."

Holley giggled and kissed him, holding it for 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Do you even need to ask?"

~O~

Finn watched his lover from afar, eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiosity. Once again she has left without even saying a word to Finn.

He couldn't help but follow her just to see what she was doing. Holley was usually so open with Agent McMissile.

Finn gasped quietly when he saw who she was with.

Holley was with Ayoso.

A wanted criminal in 3 different countries. Wanted by the CIA, the FBI, the M16, you name it.

And she was handing over a flash drive.

Panick and anger gripped Finn's soul and drained any life out of his body.

 _'What in the bloody hell is she doing?'_

Holley watched Ayoso leave with the flashdrive, swallowing down her anxiety. A happy grin spread across her face in relief.

She no longer had to worry! That was done and taken care of.

Holley turned around, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Agent McMissile there with his gun aimed at her face.

Holley's eyes widened, as she took a few steps back and her hands up.

"F...Finn? Love, what are you doing-"

Finn's looked darkened with anger as he glowered over at Holley.

"What were you doing with **_him?"_**

Finn said the word 'him' like poison.

Holley took a step forward, trying to calm Finn down.

"Finn, _please._ It's not what it looked like! I swear-"

"You know what it looked like? You passing away information to a foreign country."

Holley froze up, breathing hitched when she heard Finn switch the safety off.

"Finn _please listen to me._.. I don't want to betray anyone! I'm a good guy! I'm wanting the same things you are!"

Finn clenched his teeth as he listened to Holley's lies. Every word she said fuled his anger even more.

"You want the same things I do? I am sorry to break it to you Shiftwell, but I am not on your side."

McMissile stated, a cold, bitter tone dripping off his words that made Holley flinch. Finn never was this cold to her.

"No! Finn, please just trust me on this one!"

" _Trust you?_ You're the last person on this earth I would ever consider trusting. I feel ashamed for being fooled, even after years of training,"

Holley bit her lip and shook her head. "No! I didn't Finn, I love you! And I always have!"

Finn was getting fed up with her lies. Holley meant nothing to him now. She was a double agent. A traitor... A liar.

"I'm afraid I can't love someone who just thought of me just as a toy, Shiftwell."

Holley nearly choked at what Finn said. Her eyes slowly began to water.

Holley finally mustered up enough courage and stepped close to him, trying to push the gun away.

Holley grasped the barrel of the gun and went to push it down.

"You're wrong... I love y-"

 _Bang._

A shot ran throughout the air as crimson blood splattered on the once pure white snow.

It is as if the world went silent. Holley gripped her chest as she stared at Finn in an agonizing terror.

She tried to stand up straight but fell backwards, eyes slowly fluttering closed.

The usually suave spy was dazed and didn't have an immediate reaction.

Finn had his heart grasped by the devil, causing him to feel minutes of hatred.

After realizing what he had done, he dropped the gun, sped beside her, leaning by her side.

He scrambled to take his coat off and press it to her chest as if to clot the bleeding.

It wasn't working that well.

The liquid tainted his once blue jacket like droplets of blood on a white rose.

"Shiftwell, open your eyes. Don't fall asleep, keep your gaze on me,"

The spy demanded, keeping a hard gaze on the wounded spy.

After a long moment of painful silence of Holley not stirring, ice cold dread began to trickle into his heart.

 _'Why isn't she waking up...?'_

As if his prayers had been answered, Holley slowly blinked her eyes open, obeying the agent kneeling beside her.

Holley always obeyed Finn.

Her soft emerald orbs had lost the usual shiny green luster that he always loved. Holley always shined with innocence and youth.

Finn felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. For the first few moments, he didn't know what to say.

"F...Finn... I'm sorry..." Holley winced, coughing painfully that even made the talented spy wince.

Finn flinched when he saw blood running out of the corner of Holley's mouth.

"None of that matters. We need to get you help-..." Finn checked for his phone.

It wasn't in his pocket... He left it st home to charge.

That meant he couldn't save Holley... No, he still could save her. He did every other time when she was in trouble.

Finn lifted up Holley, careful to not harm her anymore than he already had.

Holley struggled to keep her eyes open any longer.

She was so tired...oh how she yearned for sleep but she still said the words that he didn't want to hear.

It hurt too much to hear..

 _"I love you."_

"Hey...Finn? I'm sorry...but I did it to protect you... I didn't want you to end up in Afghanistan..."

Finn swallowed as his frown deepened.

"I don't think that helped, Shiftwell."

"I gave him the wrong one. The real one is in my desk at HQ. The key is in my bed stand drawer."

Finn nearly choked on his own saliva.

She never betrayed him...she was trying to keep him safe.

"Holley, darling, you don't need to tell me where the keys are... you can just show me the flash drive for yourself."

She hacked up blood again, making Finn hold her tighter.

"I wish i could Finn. I really do..."

With the pain slowly dulling in her chest, the burning heat that the blood gave off seemed to cool down.

Holley fell asleep to the sound of angels singing with a small smile.

Finn felt her body go slack in his arms. He slowly stopped running and looked down at her in horror.

The spy prayed that he didn't just witness his lover slip away.

Finn brought up a shaky hand to her neck to hopefully find a pulse.

 _'She's so cold...'_

There was no pulse found. It appeared all of the body functions and noises stopped as if lost in time.

Holley's smile faded, face paler that the freshly fallen snow.

Finn now knew what it felt like to lose someone dear.

"H...Holley? Oh God, please don't go..."

And it was all his fault. Finn didn't even get to say how much he loved Holley. How much he loved her obsession with plants. Or how she was perfect in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry... I love you, please wake up so I can tell you..."

Finn felt many emotions crash into him at once.

Sorrow, anxiety, fear, and anger.

Finn pressed his head against her chest that would no longer rise and fall like it had when she was sleeping.

A pained sob came from Finn as he mourned. McMissile fell to his knees and held her close.

"God, please don't take her away too! I'm begging you... i need her,"

Finn shouted, voice full of grief and pain.

"I'll do anything... kill me instead, she's too young.."

Finn's anguish cries and desperate pleas for Holley to wake up never seemed to end.

"H-Holley! If you wake up, I'll buy you any plant you want! S...Succulents right? Those are your favourite... I'll.. G-Get cacti too! But you need to wake up!"

Finn refused to accept that Holley was gone. The life sucked out of the intelligent yet sweet girl. Just because he jumped to conclusions.

He didn't even keep his promise...

The constant thought ran through his head... _'What if he had just let her explain... would she still be alive?'_

Finn knew it was hopeless.

Holley was gone.

 _and it was his fault._

~O~

 _Holley laughed and hugged Finn from behind._ _Finn chuckled and picked the girl up and spun her around a few times._

 _It was a warm and sunny day in London, which made the day even more special. Today was their 3 year year anniversary and they were to get married in October of 2018._

 _"Finn, I love you so much. No matter what, you'll always mean more to me than anyone else in this world."_

 _Finn smiled warmly and nuzzled Holley's face, kissing her lips. That had been Holley's first kiss._

 _"And you mean the sun, the moon, and all of the stars to me. I love you, forever and ever. Nothing will ever separate us."_

 _"And with this kiss I seal,"_

 _Finn finished her sentence, smiling softly._

 _"The promise of our future."_

 _He kissed her deeply, sealing the promise they made._


End file.
